Robertsbridge
NW | shire_district=Rother | shire_county=East Sussex | website=Salehurst and Robertsbridge Parish Council }} Robertsbridge is a village in East Sussex, England within the civil parish of Salehurst and Robertsbridge. It is approximately 10 miles (16 km) north of Hastings and 13 miles (21 km) south-east of Tunbridge Wells. The River Rother passes through the village. The village is thought to date back to 1176 when a Cistercian abbey was founded there by the Abbot, Robert de St Martin. When a market charter was granted in 1198 by Richard I to 'Robertsbridge' (Pons Roberti in Latin) it was the first recorded use of the name. The abbey was dissolved in 1538; however, the town flourished, and many of the oldest existing houses in the village date from the 14th and 15th centuries,[http://www.aboutrobertsbridge.org.uk About Robertsbridge] including The Seven Stars Inn on the historic High Street. Robertsbridge is also home to the Robertsbridge Codex (1360), a music manuscript of the 14th century. It contains the earliest surviving music written specifically for keyboard. Robertsbridge is well served by transport links — with the Robertsbridge railway station on the main railway line from Hastings to London and the A21 trunk road, although the latter has problems with transport delays. The opening of the Robertsbridge bypass, in 1989, relieved the village of constant traffic through it. Robertsbridge Community College, a specialist mathematics and computer college, is the smallest such in the county of East Sussex.Robertsbridge Community College Also, as well as the secondary school in the village, there is a primary school (Salehurst Church of England Primary), a school with an exceedingly good reputation throughout the area. Among sports clubs is the Robertsbridge RUFC,Rugby Football Club website and Robertsbridge Cricket Club.http://robertsbridge.play-cricket.com/home/home.asp Robertsbridge also has its own bonfire society.Bonfire society website Robertsbridge United Reformed Church, a Grade II-listed chapel built in 1881, stands on the High Street. Notable residents (past & present) Heather Mills (Paul McCartney's ex-wife), has a house in the village. Peter Weston Smith, professional windsurfer currently lives in the village. Henry Jarvis, British duathlon champion lives in the village. Simon Evans, lives near the village. Harry Andrews (British film actor) lived in the village up until his death in 1989. Malcolm Muggeridge died in the village in 1990. Demography The demographics above are drawn from the National Statistics Office, 2001 Census. As data is not available for Robertsbridge in isolation, the table includes the entire parish of Salehurst and Robertsbridge. As data for the table above is not available for Robertsbridge in isolation, it is drawn from the Salehurst Ward which covers a larger area including Salehurst, Robertsbridge and Bodium. File:Robertsbridge Abbey f.58 by Samuel Hieronymus Grimm 1783.jpg|Ruins of the Robertsbridge Abbey, 1783 File:Robertsbridge station and level crossing - geograph.org.uk - 123753.jpg|Robertsbridge station and level crossing File:High Street - geograph.org.uk - 1285266.jpg|The High Street File:The Ostrich public house, Robertsbridge - geograph.org.uk - 1508830.jpg|The Ostrich public house File:Half timbered cottages, High St - geograph.org.uk - 1731108.jpg|Half timbered cottages in the High Street File:Fair Lane - geograph.org.uk - 1285224.jpg|Cottages in Fair Lane References External links * Salehurst and Robertsbridge Parish Council (website covering parish matters in an official capacity) * Unofficial Robertsbridge Village Website - day to day information * The History of Robertsbridge * Robertsbridge Children's Services (pre-school nursery) website * The Official Salehurst CofE (Primary School) Website * The Official Robertsbridge Community College (Secondary School) Website Category:Villages in East Sussex Category:Rother